


Nightmares And Love

by julidoesnotwrites (notjuli)



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddles, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Nightmares, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-06-02 09:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19438486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjuli/pseuds/julidoesnotwrites
Summary: Stephen has a nightmare. Lucky for him, Tony loves him very much.





	Nightmares And Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [IrxnStrxnge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/IrxnStrxnge/gifts), [Musiusi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musiusi/gifts).



> This work is not Beta-ed and English is not my first language, so if you notice any errors please do leave a comment letting me know.

It's late.

It's late and he's sleepy, that's all Tony knows. That, and that for some reason he just woke up, at fuck-o-late o'clock. (Half past four, actually.)

He reaches for Stephen and finds nothing other than sheets and pillows. Maybe that's why he woke up.

He peers an eye open and, the bed is, in fact, empty. Cold too, he must've gotten up a while ago.

He clumsily get up and goes looking for him, almost tripping over twice.  _ Too sleepy to move Stephen, you better be glad I love you _ , he thinks.

When he reaches the kitchen he almost walks right through without noticing him.

The lights are out and Stephen is sitting in one of the dining chairs, next to the window, seemingly cold coffee cup next to him, both hands pressed hard against his chest, trembling badly.

_ Nightmare _ , Tony recognises the signs immediately.  _ Possibly about the crash _ , he thinks.

He approaches slowly, trying not to startle him, and places a hand on his shoulder. Stephen looks at him dazed, but doesn't shy away from the touch. That's good at least.

Without saying a word, Tony wraps his arms around him, wrapping him in a protective hug. The position is a bit uncomfortable; Stephen sitting down and Tony standing next to him, but regardless, Stephen moves into the touch, resting his head on Tony's stomach and Tony runs his hands through his hair and back, lovely soft touches rubbing his back slowly.

Stephen melts into the touch; into the warmth and safety the touch means.

They stay like that for a while. The kitchen dark and silent, hugging each other tightly.

Finally, Tony speaks up, voice rough with sleep.

"Let's go to bed, yeah? My legs are cramping."

Stephen nods lightly against his stomach but stays in place for another few moments before placing a soft kiss on Tony's belly and moving back, looking up to face him, eyes red and puffy.  _ He's been crying _ .

Tony moves down and places a kiss, first on his forehead, then on his nose, and then, finally, on his lips, bringing a small smile to Stephen's face.

Stephen gets up and they share another hug, properly this time.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed," Tony murmurs against his skin.

They walk back to their room and as soon as they get in bed Stephen wraps himself around Tony, as if his life depended on it. Maybe, in that moment, it felt like it did.

Tony manages to free his arms and wraps then around him, rubbing his back softly, in a calming manner, grounding him.

They don't fall asleep soon, not really. Tony closes his eyes and spends the next hour or so placing soft kisses on whatever patch of skin he can reach from his position, mostly Stephen's arm or shoulder, sometimes his chest, and mumbling soft words, singing a bit, even speaking Italian at some point.

Stephen just holds onto Tony, breathing in his smell, nose pressed against his hair. It's almost like drowning, but in a good way. 

He stays awake long after Tony falls back asleep, but it doesn't matter, because Tony is there, and that's all he needs right now.

Hours later they would awake and share a few hours in bed, doing nothing other than giving each other soft kisses and soothing caresses, hugging tightly at times, lazy cuddles the next moment. It wouldn't matter really. Then they would share breakfast in silence and spend the rest of the day no more than a few meters apart, as they would need then and so many other times, finding the others proximity comforting, reassuring, even necessary sometimes.

And after that, they would share another night, and then another day, and another night, and another day, and so, so, many more.

And there would be more nightmares and more sleepless nights, and some fights, and a lot of inconveniences, but for each one of those there would be an infinite amount of soft kisses, cuddles and touches, and more importantly, love, to equiparate.

**Author's Note:**

> If anyone is curious, you can find the original verion/first draft of this [here](https://justmyshitandmoreshit.tumblr.com/post/185782611222)! 
> 
> You can find me on tumblr [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thisisnotjuli) on my personal blog and [here](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/fanishjuli) on my fandoms blog!


End file.
